


Witchcraft Sometimes Has a Good Side

by destielinfinity4



Category: Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Beta Wanted, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Captain Feathered Winchester - Freeform, Condoms, Established Dean/Cas, Explicit Language, LGBTQ Characters, M/M, NSFW, Not Beta Read, POV Dean Winchester, POV Third Person, PWP, Past Tense, Rare Pairing, Safer Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielinfinity4/pseuds/destielinfinity4
Summary: Everything is normal at the bunker as team Free Will prepare to go out on a hunt. Until their car turns into a human. A very VERY attractive human.They don't normally trust magic, but some risks are just too good not to take.





	Witchcraft Sometimes Has a Good Side

**Author's Note:**

> ~I've literally wanted this to exist since I first started reading supernatural fic. It took me this damn long to make it exist. Like, I've literally been sitting on this idea for around three years. THREE YEARS!!! Seriously guys enjoy this fic I really enjoyed writing it (also I think this is my first threesome) ((I made sure everything made anatomical sense though don't worry))
> 
> ~Last Edited: 10/20/18
> 
> ~Comment Modding is on so if someone suggests an edit for a typo or something I can fix it and not have the  
> comment there forever.  
> ~Beta Request is for a second pair of eyes, I've edited this I promise  
> ~If there’s warnings I’ve missed, comment and I will add them right away!

Dean moved a final gun to its position in the trunk of the Impala. Bodies were piling up in central California drained of their blood. They were headed out to go kill the son of a bitch responsible. They did their research, packed their bags, and then Cas and Dean went to go pack the car. Half an hour in, Cas was sitting on the floor struggling to untangle a rope while Dean packed the last of the weapons into the trunk. Dean adjusted a final gun and looked down to admire his work. He allowed himself a smirk. Fuck yeah, he knew how to pack a trunk.

Satisfied and ready for a new task, he turned around to go help Cas with his rope endeavor. 

As Dean walked across the room he saw movement in his peripheral vision. Hunter senses kicking in, he whirled around before he could even think about it. From the scuffling sound behind him, Cas’ angel senses had too.

What Dean saw made his eyes go wide and his jaw drop. Baby was gone and in her place was a man. A very attractive...very  _ naked _ … man. 

Dean blinked stupidly before looking over to Cas. He had to make sure they were both seeing this. The dumbfounded look in his boyfriend's eyes told him they were. Good, got that narrowed down, whatever Hoodoo was going on here was at least a shared experience.

Before Dean could think of anything to say the man started walking towards him.

“Hey guys! Name’s Jack but you can keep calling me Baby if you like.” He flashed a bright smile and continued “I’d ask who you were but I already know. Dean Winchester and Castiel. The number one power couple in the hunter community.” He extended a hand towards Dean “It’s nice to meet you Dean”

Dean blushed and looked to the ground as he shook the Jack’s hand. Man, this guy had no shame. As Jack’s attention turned to Cas Dean realized Jack didn't look even the least bit bothered by his lack of clothing. Dean rolled his eyes, Jack was  _ such _ a flirt.

When Jack finished shaking Cas’ hand he stood back and smiled at Dean. 

Dean realized that at some point he’d have to respond. And worse, he noticed far too late that he might have been staring. 

“Well, nice to meet you too   _ Jack,  _ but right now I’d like to know why you aren’t a car right now. Cause I was pretty damn happy with you as a car, and well, right now you can’t exactly get us to California at 70 miles per hour now can you?”

Jack put a hand on both Dean’s and Cas’ shoulders and shook them excitedly “Hey, don’t worry guys, it’s only temporary, just till you guys are...” He winked “done with me” He backed off a little like he was contemplating something “Least that’s what the witch-” 

The door opened behind them, Sam walked in with a box in his arms, large enough to block Jack from view for a few seconds. When he finally caught sight of Jack he froze. Dean could see his knuckles go white on the box. 

“Dean” Sam said through gritted teeth, looking at him as if he’d been the one responsible for this. “Dean, is this our car?”

“Um, yes.” 

Sam shot him a look much worse than the one before.

“Hold on Sammy” Dean put his hands up in a fake show of surrender “he just said something about a witch, it’s probably Rowena, we need to figure out how to fix-” He gestured in Jack’s direction “-this.” 

“Excuse-” Jack began but Dean quickly cut him off “Cas, do your angel eyeballs have any info that we haven’t already put together?”

Cas turned to Jack,  getting closer and looking all over Jack’s body like he was reading a book. Jack looked confused, though the smirk never left his face. Suddenly Cas’ eyes went wide and he backed away from Jack.

“Cas, what’s up?” Dean came up next to Cas and resisted the urge to take his hand. Any display of attention might encourage Jack. Which they definitely didn’t need. 

“Sam, I would advise that you begin researching the spell so that we can find a way to reverse it, Dean and I can try to get more information on Rowena’s involvement.”

Jack finally spoke up “I’ll give you guys all the information you need, and more” he winked obscenely and wiggled his hips.

Sam nearly dropped his box while Dean and Cas both turned incredibly red.

Dean cleared his throat trying to move past that moment but when he spoke his voice still sounded strained “Yes, Sammy go be the nerd we all know and love and hit the books, we’ll uh keep things professional in here and uh figure this out.”

Sam responded with some kind of mumbled agreement and left the room in two large strides, closing the door loudly behind him. 

After the door closed they were left in awkward silence. Jack was still standing there smirking, with his hands on his hips, looking like absolutely nothing was out of the ordinary.

Dean looked over at Cas, trying to catch his eye, but his boyfriend’s eyes seemed glued to the floor. It looked like he would have to talk to Baby, or uh,  _ Jack. _

“So what were you saying about a witch?”

“Oh this redheaded witch, I forget her name, actually now that I think about it she might not have told me, anyway, you guys talk about her a lot. She came to talk to me a few hours ago and then she started speaking Latin and she put something in my glove compartment” he put a hand on his bare abdomen. 

Dean raised his eyebrows, great, Rowena was fucking with them again, but what the fuck did she want? “Do you happen to know anything about the spell?”

Jack grinned and took a couple steps closer to the two of them “No but I’m  _ really _ curious if we can still get to the stuff in the trunk.” He saw Dean and Cas blush again and continued. He put his hands up in surrender and said “For the case okay, spells can be dangerous, we might have to try to find the trunk. Life or death!” 

Dean tried to remain intimidating but it was getting increasingly difficult. “Is the spell really that dangerous? Answer my question, what do you know about the spell Jack?”

Jack finally seemed to get the message “She said the spell would end when you and Castiel were done with me.”

Dean looked over at Cas, finally catching his eye “What the hell does ‘done with you’ mean?”

“ I know what it means Dean.” Cas mumbled.

Dean looked back to Jack. He had a sinking feeling that he knew what it meant too but he didn’t know how he felt about it. That would be fucking  _ weird. _

Couldn’t hurt to confirm, right? “Why just me and Cas? Why not Sam too?”

“Well Dean” He took a few steps closer to Dean, clearly sizing him up. Their torsos were nearly touching. Dean watched as Jack’s eyes flicked up to meet his and he realized how close they were, with lips only inches apart. “Something tells me Sam wouldn’t be interested.” Jack looked pointedly at the door Sam had practically ran out of earlier.

Dean took a breath to steady himself “Yeah… Sammy never got into the whole ‘liking guys’ thing” well there was the confirmation.

Jack laughed before backing up and  looking at them both hungrily “But you are. Both of you. I’ve been quite the voyeur on your relationship thanks to your car fetish Dean.”

This kept getting worse and worse.

So, Rowena had turned Baby into a guy, a ridiculously attractive guy not to mention, for them to  _ fuck _ ? He wouldn’t put it past her. But what did she get out of this?

“Is she, -the witch, is she watching?”

“No, the warding here is too strong, she mostly just did it for a laugh. Thought it’d be funny to push you guys so far out of your comfort zone. And hey” He checked Dean and Cas out shamelessly “I can’t say I’m complaining”

He’d get back at Rowena, for sure. But hey, he could worry about that later. He looked over at Cas, it seemed fairly clear what they had to do, and there weren’t really any  _ obvious  _ reasons not to. He knew it still wasn’t exactly safe, he didn’t have a reason to trust Jack on his word but hell, Jack was very attractive. He wanted to believe Jack but he couldn’t fucking think with him constantly flirting with them.

“Give us a minute?” Dean grabbed Cas by the shoulder and dragged him out of the garage and into the hallway. 

“Cas, is he lying? Can we trust him?”

“Everything he’s said checks out so far, at least as far as I can tell. And yes, if we do this we are safe, I’m fairly sure no one but us would know.”

Knowing magic ‘fairly’ was probably as good as they were gonna get. Dean took a few seconds to think before saying “I think we should do it.”

Cas hesitated “I was arriving at a similar conclusion. I don’t see what choice we have either.”

“Hey, Hey, Of course we have a choice Cas!” He paused, trying to get a read on his boyfriend’s expression.

“Either we do this, or we’ll find another way, we always do.” He put his hands on Cas’ shoulders, looking him in the eye “We can figure something else out if you don’t wanna do this Cas.”

Cas’ eyes finally rose to meet Dean’s “I want to do this Dean.”

“You sure?”

“Yes Dean, I’m sure.”

Dean smiled. As weird as it was, somehow that’d been the answer he’d wanted.

“Have you ever had a threeway Dean?”

“Yeah I have, with two women. But it was years ago and it was so different. I mean this time is gonna be with  _ you _ … and with Baby” He pulled Cas in close “This will be so much more special Cas.” 

Cas smiled and Dean leaned in to kiss him. “I love you Cas, you know that right? I love you so much.” He kissed Cas again until he began to smile, before locking him in a tight hug.

“Alright let’s go tell Jack.” 

They pulled apart and Dean opened the door to the garage again.

Not two steps through the door Dean stopped dead in his tracks, causing Cas to nearly walk into him. As Jack came into sight it became obvious how he’d passed the time of their chat.

Jack’s skin was flushed, with a slight shine of sweat on it. One hand pushed against his upper thigh as the other pumped steadily at his cock. While before he’d been standing in the center of the room, he was now leaning on the wall his head rolled back, resting on his shoulder. 

As Dean stood there frozen he watched Jack bite his lip. He couldn’t think, all he could do was watch, mouth open, and pants feeling increasingly tight. 

A gentle touch on the shoulder brought him back to reality as Castiel urged him out of the doorway and into the room. 

Dean finally gave in “Baby… What are you doing starting without us?” He breathed, walking closer to Jack

Jack’s eyes opened lazily and found their way to Dean. He smiled. “ ‘s not like I had anything else to do, did I?” the pace of his wrist slowed. 

Dean couldn’t argue with that. He stepped closer, taking off his flannel “How about we take things back to my bedroom?” 

Jack eyed the flannel for a second before taking it, looking confused.

“Uh, just wrap it around your waist so it covers your junk.”

Still confused, Jack tied the flannel around him, it didn’t cover much. Dean always kept a change of clothes or two in the Impala, but well, obviously they were inaccessible at the moment. They’d just have to sneak back to Dean’s room without Sam seeing. Otherwise it’d be a really bad day for Sam, plus he didn’t really want to have to explain all of this, he didn’t know if he even could. Dean gave Jack one last up and down before deciding this would have to do. 

“Ok Jack, follow me, Cas stay behind Jack. I’m guessing Sam’s in the library so we’ll have to watch out for that. If we get super lucky he’s in his room. If he’s in the kitchen we’ll have to backtrack and make another plan. Got it?”

They both nodded.

“Then let’s go”

They got lucky, Sam was nowhere in sight, probably doing research in his room or something. Dean didn’t give it too much thought, and frankly he had much better things to think about. Sam wasn’t gonna see anything he shouldn’t and Dean didn’t have to explain that he was about to have a threeway with their car, and that was that.

When the door closed behind them Dean turned the lock into place and the three men exchanged questioning looks before Jack finally broke the silence “So! What do you guys want to do? I’ve got some ideas of course but since I’m the guest I’ll let you guys go first.”

They all thought about it for a minute before Dean decided what he wanted to do. 

“How about this?” He turned to face Jack, took a few steps in and whispered “Can I kiss you?” 

Jack rolled his eyes as if the answer were obvious before nodding and closing the rest of the distance between them. Dean let his hands brush Jack’s sides just slightly as their lips touched. He didn’t feel the need to move or part his lips, he wanted to just let the kiss be for a few seconds before pulling away. God did Jack have soft lips.

He took a breath and turned to make sure Cas was okay, and sure enough Cas looked like he was enjoying this as much as Dean was. Dean turned back to Jack and smiled at him before kissing him again, this time more hungrily, now that he was sure Cas was into it, he wanted to give him a bit of a show.

They kissed for a while, starting to grab at clothing and let their hands wander, until they both grew short of breath and Dean decided it was time Cas had a taste. He pulled away and turned to his boyfriend. “Cas baby, he’s a really good kisser.” He bit his lip “See for yourself” He took Cas’ hand and pulled him gently towards Jack.

Jack grinned at Dean and then turned his gaze to Cas with a look like he wanted to devour him. Cas looked nervous but as Jack closed the distance between them Dean saw him visibly relax. Dean watched as one hand cupped Cas’ jaw and the other wrapped around his waist, framing both perfectly. He watched them as they kissed, starting out slow and closed-mouthed but growing hungrier by the second. He watched the sharpness of their jaws as they moved together with increasing desperation. Dean watched as Cas’ hands wandered south until they reached Jack’s ass. He saw Jack smile into the kiss and retaliate by slipping a hand gently down the bulge in Cas’ pants before cupping his junk and squeezing ever so slightly, earning him a low moan.

Dean was just thinking  ‘ _ how the fuck did I ever think I was straight’  _ when Jack broke the kiss, turning to look at him and bringing his hands to Cas’ waist. Seconds later Cas was looking at him too. Suddenly  _ he _ was the center of both of their attention and their eyes were just full of so much  _ want.  _ He felt like he might melt.

“Well sexy, what do you think?” Jack pressed his body against Cas deliberately, making Cas smile as his eyes drifted to meet Dean’s. 

Dean didn’t answer for a second, words didn't really seem to apply here and he wanted them to know that before he responded. 

Eventually, he decided flirting was the way to go “Well, I think I’m feeling a little left out” 

“Yeah? What are you gonna do about it?” Jack winked before kissing Castiel’s cheek in a show of posessiveness.

Dean took the hint. Damn right he was gonna do something about it. Coming up behind Cas, he leaned over to kiss his neck while grinding their hips together. He closed his eyes and let his hands explore. He found one of Jack’s hands on Cas’ jaw while the other hugged his waist. Cas had both of his hands wrapped adorably around Jack’s waist and Dean allowed himself to trace his over them, feeling them tighten at his touch. When Dean began to pull his hands back, one of Cas’ hands followed. It traced down Dean’s thigh, pulling him closer. Dean ran a hand up to Cas’ shoulder and traced the other up Jack’s arm, which was grabbing Cas’ waist. All while kissing Cas’ neck.

Cas moaned at all the attention and grinded his hips against both of them. 

Dean wasn’t in a rush, he felt like he could stay like this forever, kissing and touching, getting closer and closer. He felt like he was in some kind of time loop where this moment could stretch into years and they would just be here enjoying each other while the rest of the world continued without them. 

Eventually though, Cas began to squirm, indicating that he wanted out.

Dean and Jack quickly backed away, giving Cas questioning looks, hoping he was still on board with all of this.

Cas’ face was red, lips wet and bright red, and hair hilariously messy. Dean noticed with a trace of guilt that his neck was also very red. Cas took a second to catch his breath before nearly whispering “We’re wearing way too much clothing.”

Dean couldn’t help but grin “Damn right!” And he’d been worried for a second. Ha! 

“So can I take this stupid thing off?” Jack wiggled his hips, making the fabric of the flannel swirl around him ridiculously, still covering next to nothing.

“Hey! That’s my favorite flannel!” Dean didn’t think he’d sounded very convincing.

Jack held up his hands in surrender “It’s a great flannel Dean, but right now it’s covering my ass, do you really want that?”

“Fine.” Dean deadpanned wanting Jack to know he wasn’t completely off the hook. As Jack untied the flannel and threw it on the floor, Dean removed some of his clothes, starting with his shirt and belt. 

Dean looked up to see Cas shirtless, standing there with his black sweatpants tented, a light shine of sweat on his skin, still panting from earlier. Dean thought his heart might stop, the sight was just too intoxicating.

Jack spoke, snapping Dean out of his head. He said  “So, what’s next?”

They looked back and forth. Dean didn’t know what to think, each scenario he imagined was hotter than the next and they all blurred together till the only thought in his mind was “YES”

When it seemed apparent that no one was gonna talk Jack proclaimed “Well, I want Dean to fuck me. So we could start with that. If that’s okay with you two of course.”

Dean looked to Cas, eyebrows raised. He was absolutely fucking okay with that! As long as Cas was, that is. 

“Cas” He walked up to Cas’ side, taking the skin of his ear in his teeth, pulling just slightly before letting go and asking “do you wanna see me fuck Baby?” He put on a bit of a whine too for good measure. 

Cas took in a shaky breath before exhaling with a breathy “Oh God yes”

Dean turned to Jack. The man looked as confidant and sexy as always, Dean could hardly believe he was real. Well, in a way he wasn’t but when did that ever matter to them?

Jack noticed Dean staring and approached him teasingly, winking and licking his lips but stopping inches away, letting Dean finish the job.

Dean closed the rest of the distance, wrapping his arms around Jack, kissing each cheek playfully before finally landing a kiss on his lips. He slowly deepened the kiss, leaning into the other man and pushing him towards the bed. He could feel Cas’ eyes on him the whole time which only made it hotter. He wondered if Cas was touching himself while he watched.

Jacks knees finally met the bed and he sank down into it, breaking the kiss. He looked up at Dean with pleading eyes. The bravado and flirtiness were gone but somehow it only made him more sexy. Dean loved the fact that he’d been the one to do that, this felt better than the seemingly carefree confidence of before. It felt more real, more intimate. 

Dean smirked and looked down to take in Jack’s body. It really was beautiful. All chiseled edges, smooth skin and hair like black paint after just being shined. He could really see Baby in Jack. Perfect proportions, crazy sex appeal, and size in all the right places too. This wasn’t part of the plan but Dean couldn’t help himself.

He lowered himself between Jack’s legs, gently pushing his knees apart, making room for himself to get where he needed. Dean looked up at Jack, making eye contact and putting on a pleading face.

“Oh my God just do it already” Jack didn’t sound as desperate as Dean would’ve liked, though there was a slight whine to his voice. He licked his lips, doing his best to be agonizingly slow before finally closing his mouth gently over Jack’s dick. He licked around the head briefly before sinking down further. He moaned, knowing the vibrations would make Jack weak. He began to bob slowly, taking more in his mouth each time.

Dean was just getting into it when a hand grabbed Dean's shoulder firmly. Dean took one more slow bob before releasing Jacks dick. He turned around to see Cas standing above him, red in the face with a hand stuffed inelegantly down his sweatpants.

“Dean, as amazing as that looks, I agree with Jack. I would, uh, I would like to see you fuck him.” now  _ he  _ sounded desperate.

Dean turned to Jack and winked before standing up and undoing the fly of his jeans. 

“Cas why the fuck are you still wearing those?” Dean teased as he pushed all of the cloth off of his own body.

Cas looked down as if he were surprised that he still had clothes on. He then quickly removed them, setting them on a chair before coming back to the bed.

Dean went over to their bedside table and grabbed a condom and the lube they kept inside. He didn’t know if they needed the condom but he was too horny to really think about it. He wanted to get down to business. 

When he turned to Jack, Jack had already turned over on his hands and knees and was looking hungrily at the lube in Dean’s hand. Clearly he wanted the same thing Dean did.

Dean wasted no time. He walked over to Jack setting the supplies down on the bed before grabbing his ass with both hands and kissing the small of his back. Jack moaned as he leaned into Dean’s touch, clearly desperate for more.

Dean was starting to get a little impatient himself so he drew back, popping open the lube and coating his finger thoroughly. He then began slowly circling Jack's entrance, wanting to keep Jack waiting a little longer, this was special and he wasn't going to rush it, as impatient as he was. 

Suddenly Dean remembered, one of the reasons this was so special was that he was doing this with Cas. Cas needed to get over here and join them. Dean turned to Cas and jerked his head towards the head of the bed where Jack's head was bent down towards the blankets. He had an idea. 

Cas raised his eyebrows, clearly arriving at the same conclusion as Dean. He walked over to the head of the bed and sat down, moving towards Jack. Jack picked his head up and smiled. When Cas was finally close enough he started kissing Jack again. Dean resumed circling Jack's hole as he watched them kiss, trying to match their rhythm somehow. 

Dean was so absorbed by the sight of Jack and Cas kissing that he barely registered when Jack began rocking back on his finger, clearly eager to get things moving. 

Dean finally decided to give Jack what he wanted. Focusing his attention, he pushed his finger in slightly, watching Jack's face and body for any signs that this was too much. Jack's body however gave no indication of the sort. Dean pushed further and heard Jack moan against Cas's mouth. He rocked back on Dean's finger a little so Dean guessed it was the good kind of moan. 

Dean finished preparing Jack like this until he was finally satisfied that Jack was ready. He would never hurt baby. Baby deserved the best and Dean was going to give it to her, or well  _ him _ . 

Dean removed his finger and wiped it off on a tissue before rolling the condom on and applying a generous amount of lube.

Dean moved to get on the bed and the the other men moved to accommodate. Eventually they settled with Cas up close to the headboard on the right side, Jack at center stage in the middle of the bed at a diagonal angle, bent obscenely on all fours, and Dean, who barely fit but he managed to kneel at the end on the left. They formed an odd line crossing the bed. This bed clearly wasn’t made to accommodate three-ways. 

Dean positioned his hips near Jacks and rested his hand on his lower back "Ready Baby?"

Jack panted out a ‘yes’ before repeating it in a whispered mantra three or four times. Dean looked Cas in the eye, still checking for any sign that he wasn't into what was going on. He still saw no indication. Cas as a matter of fact looked like he was having a great time and Dean couldn’t help but smile at that.

Dean lined himself up and slowly pushed himself into Jack. Jack moaned loudly and grabbed the sheets

"All good?" Dean asked, concerned. 

"Hell yeah, keep going"

Dean didn't need to be told twice. He pushed in deeper before pulling back out a little. Jack felt so damn good. Slowly, he sped up, watching as sweat appeared on Jack's back. It only made the contours of his body look more amazing, and even more like Baby. Dean began thrusting faster. 

"Wait hold on." Jack spoke up loudly, surprising Dean. Dean stopped moving competely, he had to make sure Jack was still okay. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine" Jack dismissed Dean's concerns quickly "Cas, can I suck you off? Please?"

Cas and Dean's eyebrows shot upward in surprise. That was an excellent idea.

Cas moaned as Jack's lips closed around the head of his cock and Dean could feel the energy between the three of them pick right back up to where it’d been before. He slowly began moving agan, listening to Cas little gasps as Jack sucked his cock. It was perfect. Everything was so perfect and so fucking sexy.

He sped up. He reminded himself of what was happening because part of him still couldn’t believe this was happening. He was fucking some bizarre sex-god reincarnation of Baby and hearing his boyfriend moan as Baby sucked him off. He sped up even more, he could tell the others were getting close too. He slowly felt the rest of the world fall away as he focused on giving Jack what he wanted. Finally, with a final thrust Dean felt himself climax. He rode it out before nearly collapsing on Jack's back.

Dean felt tired but he needed to stay conscious because he didn't want to miss a second of this. Cas loooked like he was close too, he had a hand curled tightly around part of the bed frame, and the angle of his hand almost looked unnatural, gripping anything that was there. His eyes were closed. He was clearly past the point of noticing the world around him, absorbed entirely with the experience at hand. He, like Dean, knew that this time was a special occasion and he had to treasure it while it lasted. 

Suddenly Cas’ moans grew louder and Dean knew he was coming in Jack’s throat. Jack swallowed every bit with a revenant look in his eye. Then Jack's hands wasted no time and flew to his own cock. He began stroking with a desperate pace. 

Dean and Cas watched, still catching their breath. Part of Dean felt bad that they didn't jump right in to help but Jack didn't look like he needed anything and it really was a beautiful sight. After a few strokes Jack came all over his stomach. He took a few breaths without moving before finally turning over and flopping down on his back.

Cas grabbed tissues and began cleaning Jack's stomach while Dean moved up to the head of the bed. He was never one to say no to post-sex cuddles. 

Cas and Jack moved to give Dean room and he laid down next to the two of them. He could barely tell who's arms and legs were whos but he didn't care, he was feeling a hell of an afterglow and for right now everything was right with the world.

Dean felt like he could stay like this forever. He made eye contact with Cas who smiled lazily at him. Maybe they could fall asleep like this.

"Hey guys, not to cut this short but I think I have to go." Jack interrupted Dean's thoughts and began moving on the bed. 

"What do you mean?" Cas sounded as tired as Dean felt. 

"The spell is gonna wear off and I don't think you want me changing back in the middle of your bedroom.

"Shit" Dean and Cas exchanged panicked looks. He didn’t feel tired anymore. 

The three quickly got up and began looking for clothes. Dean put on Cas' sweatpants before grabbing a pair for Cas from his drawer. He threw a towel from a chair at Jack and grabbed his hand to pull him towards the door. Dean's heart skipped a beat, Jack's hand felt inexplicably cold and metallic. That was definitely not a good sign. 

Dean unlocked the door praying that Sam was still in his room or something and that Jack would get the towel on before he got the door open. Luckily it looked like his plan worked, at least the first part did. He pulled Jack through the doorway as he finished wrapping the towel around his hips and Dean heard Cas following close behind. They nearly ran back to the garage.  

Luckily Sam was still nowhere to be found and they made it back safely. Once the door closed behind them. Dean realized he didn't know what they should do next.

"I can say goodbye" Jack smiled at them and held out his arms. 

Both Dean and Cas rushed forward and embraced him, kissing his cheeks before each giving him a kiss on the lips. 

Once they'd finished they stepped back a little. 

"I still don't know what the hell this was but it was really fucking good. So, uh, thanks?"

Jack winked "Happy to help"

"Yes I agree" Cas' eyes wandered to his feet "I will never forget tonight"

"That makes two of us" Dean agreed

"Three" Jack continued grinning at them. 

Dean glanced at his boyfriend, meeting his eye, only to turn back and see Baby, back in car form, sitting before them as still and inanimate as before. 

Dean did a double take and they were silent for a few minutes. Fuck this was a lot to process. 

Dean shook his head and rubbed his eyes "Cas why do our lives have to be this fucking weird?"

"I don't know Dean. We need to start investigating though, that was fun but we cannot have Rowena interfering like this in the future."

Dean groaned. "We can do that tomorrow" He laughed "Right now I just need a fucking beer."

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING SERIOUSLY Comments and Kudos make me very happy. I think I'd actually cry if someone made fanart of my work. Like for real. If you post anywhere about it use my archive name as the hashtag or tag my account. Follow my Tumblr for updates (destielinfinity4)! Feel free to message me with prompts and ideas. If you want to beta any of my works message me on Tumblr. Check out my other works too!!! (Ily)


End file.
